forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chartilifax
| formerhomes = Neverwinter Wood | sex = Male | race = Plaguechanged green dragon | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = Young | patron deity = | languages = Common, Draconic | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1479 | deathnotes = Killed by adventurers | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = Evil | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = Lawful evil | class5e = | refs5e = }} Chartilifax was a young green dragon living in Helm's Hold in the late years of the 15 century DR. Description Chartilifax's body was modified by his exposure to the Hex Locus and the Spellplague energy of the foulspawn sorcerers of the Abolethic Sovereignty, and because of that he was able to change shape into a green-skinned elf when he wanted to. He eventually came to believe he was actually an elf whose spellscar had transformed him into a dragon, so he usually remained in the guise of an elf. Personality After being charmed by the succubus Rohini and exposed to the Spellplague, Chartilifax lost his sanity. The dragon usually talked nonsense that sometimes contained kernels of truth. Abilities As a plaguechanged, Chartilifax was more powerful than other green dragons of his age. Possessions Instead of the common draconic hoard composed of gems, riches, and magic items, Chartilifax hoarded spells and magical lore. His favorite magical energy was that of magical fire, which he consumed as if it were a rare delicacy. Activities Chartilifax's main job was to protect the cavern where Rohini had stored the Hex Locus. He also served Rohini as her personal jailer and mobile weapon. History Some decades before 1479 DR, Chartilifax dwelt in Neverwinter Wood, doing what he wanted and the local authorities were unable to deal with him. However, a few years before 1479 DR, the Prophet Rohini faced Chartilifax on behalf of the Abolethic Sovereignty, and was able to seduce the green dragon long enough for her foulspawn minions to corrupt him and turn him into a servant of the Sovereignty. After that, Rohini sent Chartilifax to Helm's Hold while convincing him and the inhabitants of the village that Chartilifax was a spellscarred elf whose spellscar allowed him to take the form of a dragon. In 1479 DR, Chartilifax was mentally dominated by Elden Vargas, as the wizard wanted to take revenge on Rohini by using her own pet against her. However, Chartilifax was eventually killed by a group of adventurers that were trying to stop Vargas' plots. After the Heroes of Sleeping Dragon Bridge aided the Neverwinter Guard and the survivors from Helm's Hold in fighting back against the Ashmadai and slew Rohini, they entered the caverns below the cathedral and slew Chartilifax, who was guarding the entrance against intruders. In the MMO, Chartilifax has a different story than in the official adventures. Appendix Gallery File:Chartilifaxelf.jpg |The dragon's green-skinned elf form. Appearances ;Adventures * Storm over Neverwinter ;Games * *''Neverwinter'' Notes External links * * References Category:Dragons Category:Green dragons Category:Males Category:Members of the Abolethic Sovereignty Category:Inhabitants of Neverwinter Wood Category:Inhabitants of Helm's Hold Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment